Brothers' story
by Nesstheboss
Summary: What can a blue haired girl do to help two(flamed haired)brothers across the street, if they move. Join Bulma and Vegeta as they meet for the first time in my own original story. Warning: This story does contain some abuse.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please be kind and also In the story they don't have all their powers, only some.

Chapter 1

My life is so boring. Sure I'm the daughter of Ted Briefs, Practically the world's richest man because of his brains, but I just wish that something interesting would finally happen for once. I know I'm only eleven and can't do much without asking permission, but can't some adventure happen to me.

It's been two weeks since school let out for summer and so far nothing has happened. I just do the usual and help my dad out on his inventions, but that does get uninteresting if that's all you do. A new neighbor did move in across the street about a week ago with two kids, however I haven't meet them yet. I wonder if one of them is my age? Hmmm…. It's not like I'm going to go over and ask though.

Tonight my parents went to bed extra early because my dad has a meeting in the morning and mother wanted to go with him. Beats me why she wants to go, but oh well that means I get the whole house to myself. It's pretty cool that my parents trust an eleven year old by herself. I guess being a kid genius has its advantages.

I was in the living room watching some television, when the doorbell rang. I looked up at the time and it was nine o' clock. 'Huh, I wonder what someone wants this late.' When I answered the door there was this boy, with a hairstyle like flames. His left check was bruised and his nose was bleeding like crazy. 'I wonder what happened to him.' He looked very anxious.

"Can I come in?" said the boy.

'I wonder if this is a good idea.' "Sure, come on in." I said.

When the door closed there was nothing but an awkward silence, until I broke it.

"Hello. The name is Bulma Briefs." I stuck out my hand for him to shake, but instead he just seethed at it.' What a jerk, but I can't just let him stand there with blood dripping from his nose.'

"Stay here, okay. I'm gonna go upstairs to get something." I said, he just nodded as I went to get a wet wash cloth.

When I came back down stairs, he was sitting on the couch trying to catch all his blood from falling. As I went up to him with the wash cloth, he flinched, but he settled back down once my hand touched his face. He was just looking into my blue eyes the whole time and I couldn't help but blush.

"Since I'm done cleaning you up, you wanna go upstairs to my room and watch a movie?"I asked.

"I'm not really a movie person." He said.

"Hmmm… Do you want to play video games?"

"What kind do you have?"

"Let's see... I have shooting, fighting, and animal games." It was kinda funny when I said shooting and fighting games, he looked super surprised. I guess he was expecting nothing but girly games.

"Can we play some fighting ones?"

"Sure. No problem. Let's go." I said motioning my hands upstairs.

We spent the whole night playing video games and talking. I found out his name was Vegeta, he was also very cocky and rude, but there was a sweet side to him also. Both of us went to sleep on my bed at one in the morning. I can't believe I'm sleeping on the same bed with a boy, a cute one at that. Just thinking about it makes me blush.

When I woke up it was already 10 in the morning. I couldn't believe I woke up that late, but it didn't matter my parents still wouldn't be back to the evening.

I went down stairs, making sure not to wake up Vegeta, because I'm pretty sure he would instantly turn into a grouch if I woke him. When I got to the kitchen I made two bowels of cereal, two toasts, two oatmeal's, and grabbed two bananas, along with two glasses of orange juice. I put it all on a very big tray that was kind of heavy for one girl.

Once I got to my room, Vegeta was sitting up awake with his legs hanging from the bed.

"Good morning, sleepy head. I made us breakfast. I hope you like it."I said. When I looked at him he was staring at the food as if it were his prey. It kind of freaked me out but I didn't ask, I just gave him his food and started eating myself.

I looked up at him two minutes later and he was already finished!

"Wow, Vegeta. That's impossible. You finished all that food in two minutes!"

"What's it to you girl?" He said very rudely.

Normally I would have snapped back at him, but I was still in complete surprise."Nothing. Are you still hungry?" I said giggling.

"Yes. Why?"

"We can go downstairs to the kitchen so you can make yourself some more food."

"Really!? That would be great!" He said very happy.

"Ok, well let's go downstairs then." That's the happiest I've seen him and it's because I mentioned food. Ugh, boys.

Back at Vegeta's house

"Tarble!"Yelled vegeta's dad.

"Yes, father?"Said Tarble.

"Where in the hell is your brother!? He should have been back a long time ago."

"I don't know. The last time I saw him is when you were chasing him."

"You better find him, now! If you're not back in thirty minutes you're going to be in a lot of trouble. You understand boy!?"

"Yes sir. I understand, but what about Vegeta?"

"Don't you worry about him; he's in a world of trouble when he gets back. Now go find him."

"Yes, Father."

When I went outside to look for Vegeta, I flew up to get a better view. I looked all around town, even in some restaurants because since were not allowed to eat till father says so, we hardly eat. I thought for sure he would be in one.

Once I landed in front of the house, I started trembling, fearing what was to come. Then I noticed something I didn't before. There was some dried up blood on the street leading across the road to Capsule Corp. I went up to it and started analyzing it. The blood was indeed dried up, but not that old. It looked like it could have been there for at least a while, but not old enough for it to have been there for a day. Then that's when I realized it was Vegeta's.

Back at Capsule Corp

Vegeta had been stuffing his face for about ten minutes, when the door bell rang.

"I'll get that." I said.

I answered the door and there was a mini Vegeta there, only he looked a little different.

"Hello. My name is Tarble and I was wondering if my brother is here. His name is Vegeta." Said the boy.

When Vegeta heard the young boy, he stood up and walked over to him. That's the first time I saw fear in his eyes. Surely he couldn't be scared of the boy.

"Does father know I'm here?" Asked Vegeta.

"No. He was too lazy to look for you himself, so he sent me to do his job." Said Tarble.

"Do you want to stay here for a while and eat? I'm sure Bulma won't mind. Do you?

"No I don't mind at all. We have plenty of food." I said.

"But what about father?"Asked Tarble.

"What about him? How long did he give you to look for me?

"Thirty minutes."

"It's probably past thirty minutes already. I'm I right?"

"Yes."

"See then there's no harm in staying and enjoying ourselves for a while since your already late, little brother."

"I guess. So what's there to eat then!?" Tarble asked excitedly.

"Go ahead and help yourself to anything in the kitchen." I said.

I sat there and watched the two brothers eat practically everything in the kitchen, but I didn't mind. My mom needed to go grocery shopping either way. It was about forty minutes later when they finally got stuffed up.

"Wow, thanks Bulma! That really hit the spot." Said Tarble.

"That food was alright, I guess." Said Vegeta. Even though that was the best food he ever had. He just didn't want to admit it to the girl.

"No problem. You guys can come over whenever you want." I said.

"Well, we better get going Tarble. We don't want to upset father more than he probably already is."

"Awe, do we have to?"

"Now, Tarble. Besides you probably won't get it as bad as me. Let's go."

"Ok. Bye Bulma. Thanks for everything."

Before Vegeta made it out the door I got in the door frame and wouldn't move.

"Move before I blast you girl."Said vegeta.

"No. I'm not moving till you tell me what's happening." I said stubbornly.

"Don't think I won't do it. I will blast or hit you. Now get out of my way."

"No. I don't think you'll do it, I know you won't do it. Now tell me!"

"AAHHH! You stupid girl!"He punched a hole right in the wall next to my head. Thank God he didn't hit me because he would have had to deal with my fury.

"If I tell you, you have to promise on your grave, you won't tell anyone!" He said harshly.

"Fine. I promise."

"On your grave, girl!?"

"Yes on my grave. Now tell."

"It started when our mother left with another guy, four years ago. I was eight and Tarble was four. Our father couldn't deal with his "precious" wife leaving him for someone else, he also couldn't take the pressure of being a single father, so I guess he just started taking his anger out on us."

"Why don't you- "He cut me off cause I guess he already knew what I was gonna say.

"Don't you think we already tried?"He seethed." The last time we called the cops and cps he just got out of it like nothing. The stupid asshole is friends with at least one person in every department. Both of us just got it worst than before when he got home. So don't you see, were kind of stuck."

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"We don't need your pity, girl. Now step out of the way."

Before he even knew what hit him, I kissed his beautiful lips. We stayed there for about ten seconds, but then I realized poor Tarble was still there. Once our lips parted, we both blushed and then he and Tarble left. I wonder what's going on in that complicated head of his.

Back with Vegeta and Tarble

When I and Tarble left Bulma's house he started teasing me.

"Hahaha. You like her don't you!?"Said Tarble.

"I do NOT! SHUTUP you brat!"

"Yes you DO! Kissy, kissy Vegeta." He laughed hysterically.

"STOP it or I'll"- Then that's when I noticed that the television or no food was cooking in house. That's when it hit me; I and tarble could fly far away from this place right now.

"Or you'll do what, big brother?"

"Tarble look he's not there. Now's our chance to run. Let's go." I said motioning up to the sky.

"WAIT! I have to get my teddy bear."

"Tarble we have no time to go back for that stupid thing. Now let's go."

"How dear you call it that. You know it's the only thing I have of mom. I'm not leaving without it and that's final."

"Ugh, fine, but hurry up."

I was keeping guard by the front door. 'What's taking that kid so long? How can mom leave us with such a horrid being? Didn't she love us? I know mom left the teddy for both of us, but it's just not worth our golden opportunity right now.' I was thinking all this when I turned around and saw Tarble with the teddy, then that's when I felt a presence behind me. 'Don't look behind you.' When I looked into Tarbles eyes and saw the fear that's when I knew he had arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Shit, shit, shit,' was all I could think. I know I'm pretty young to be cursing, but hey it's the courtesy of my father. I didn't even have time to turn around before getting thrown into a wall.

"You stupid little abomination! Where the hell where you!?",Said Vegeta's father.

I struggled up to my feet as I said" It's none of your business, besides it's not like you care." With my head I gestured Tarble to go into our room and lock himself in, because it looked like father and I were going to have another fall out. I guess the horrid being saw my gesture, because he went up to Tarble and kicked him right in the gut. Poor Tarble fell on his knees, holding his wound.

When I ran to comfort him, I felt a piercing elbow jam into my spine, as I fell. Both Tarble and I looked up to our father laughing at our pain.

"Run Tarble! Get out of here," I said.

"But, but..." ,Was all Tarble could say.

"You really think he's going to get out of it?" Vegeta's dad said with a chuckle.

"Leave him out of it. He's nothing but a weakling. Don't you want a challenge?" I said with a smirk.

"You heard your older brother, get out."

I knew challenging him was ignorant, but as long as Tarble was out of harms way, I couldn't complain.

**Back at Capsule Corp**

Why can't I get that arrogant jerk out of mind, maybe it's because I kissed him, I always wanted to try it because I saw it on so many movies or was it something bigger than that? Oh well maybe I'll get lucky and see him outside. I know he left like seven minutes ago and I barely met him, but I could spend the whole day with that cocky boy.

Today was a beautiful day to go outside and jump rope, so that's exactly what I did. After a couple of minutes, I started hearing some screaming, as if someone was dying across the street and I couldn't believe no one else heard it. I stopped once I realized it was coming from Vegeta's house. I so badly wanted to go over and stop whatever was happening, but I knew I couldn't, so instead I sat down and started crying uncontrollably.

After about ten minutes the screaming finally stopped and I started drying up my tears.' What can be happening over there to be making Vegeta scream like that? He's a very strong and prideful boy and I know he can't be beaten easily. I wonder where Tarble is? I didn't hear him screaming only Vegeta; maybe he's somewhere safe, hopefully.'

My train of thought was interrupted when my parent's car drove up. Mother was her usually bubbly self and naïve to how I was feeling, but father could see right through me.

"What are you doing here? I thought you two were going to go out after the meeting?," I said.

"We decided to come and get you, so we can go to the movies, grocery shopping, and out to eat. Are you alright dear? You have dried tears on your cheeks." My father said.

"Uh? Oh yeah, I fell when I was jump roping." I lied of course.

"Well go and get cleaned up dear. Were leaving in a bit."

As we drove off I couldn't help looking back at Vegeta's house.' I Hope he and Tarble are alright. Vegeta is a jerk, but no one deserves to be treated like that, especially sweet little Tarble. Also I can't help feeling guilty going out having a good time when the both of them are in that house of torture.'

All day long when we were out, I couldn't wait to come home. I was hoping Vegeta would come over again.

We finally got home at nine and he was nowhere to be found. Oh well, maybe tomorrow I thought.

My parents went to bed at ten o' clock and I was in my room barely drifting off to sleep, when I heard something connect with my window. I thought it was a tree rubbing up against the window, but I heard it again. I went to investigate and found out it was Vegeta throwing pebbles. 'How romantic!'

Sneaking past my parents was easy enough, since they have sound proof walls. 'Wonder what they need those for?'

When I opened the door I saw a beaten and scared Vegeta. I tried to hug him, but he just gave me a look that said he couldn't even handle a hug in his condition. He collapsed in my arms and I blushed.

Vegeta is pretty skinny but muscular, so I guess that is what made him heavy. I put his hands around my neck and started dragging him up to my room.

Once we got to my room I put him on the bed and pulled out my handy-dandy wash cloth. His face looked pale and his lip had dried up blood on it, along with a canyon deep cut on his eyebrow. Some new bruises made their way to his face and arms also.

I put his head on my laps and started cradling him back and forth.' I'm so glad your okay. I wish I could protect you always.'

When I was done fixing him up, I laid right next to him and fell asleep.

The next morning when I awoke at eight, I was expecting Vegeta right next to me but he was gone. I was sad that he didn't even say goodbye, but there was a note he left that read:

_I have to go find Tarble before our father wakes for work. Be back at 10:00 am, if I find him. - Vegeta_

Reading that note, even though it was really short, made me understand that his little brother is the only one he truly cares for. I hope that one day he can care for me that way, but I know Tarble will always come first.

**With Vegeta**

"Tarble, Tarble, where are you!? I shouted.

Where is this damn kid? Then that's when I realized he was probably at the old tree house. Sure it was across the city, but we could be there in an easy ten minutes by flying. Dad definitely wouldn't even think about looking there.

'Mmmm flying is so great. It's a sweet escape, also a glorious way to clear your mind.'

When I arrived, sure enough my suspicions were true. He was curled up asleep with his mouth slightly open, hugging that blasted bear.' Huh, he looks cute like that. Gosh, I sure do have a soft spot for this kid. Wait, what I'm thinking?'

"Tarble wake up. "I slightly tapped him.

"Five more minutes."

"Tarble, get up. We have to get home before father wakes."

"I don't want to go back to that a-hole."

"Neither do I, but we have no choice. You know we have to stay with him because we have nowhere else to stay." 'I can't believe I'm going to say this.' " I'm sorry, little brother. From now on I'm going to try to be a better brother. I promise you aren't going to get hit as much. When I tell you to run, don't even question it, just get out

'Did Vegeta just say he was sorry? Wow, I must still be sleeping' "Did you just say you were sorry!?"

"Really? From all of that and that's all you heard!?"

"No. I heard everything else. I appreciate you throwing yourself in the line of fire for me."

"No problem."

"Vegeta, if you say that we have no where else to go, then why were we going to run away yesterday?"

" I was only thinking about myself at the time. If we were successful to get away from him yesterday, we would be living on the streets and I don't want that for you. ok?. let's go now."

**Back at Capsule Corp**

It's ten o' clock and I'm starring at the door.' O MY GOD, stop acting so pathetic Bulma. If he comes, he comes.' Then the door bell rang.

"Hi Bulma! Nice to see you again." Said Tarble.

"Nice to see you to Tarble. I'm glad your brother found you."I said.

"Ya, I was in the old tree house our mom built for us."

"Well that must be nice, having a piece of your mom still."

I was greeted with a cold stare from Vegeta after I said that." Girl that is none of your damn business." Said Vegeta.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" I shouted.

"You're excused. Now where is the food woman?"

"You're not getting anything till you apologize."

"FINE! I don't need your food." Then Vegeta looked down to his grumbling stomach.' I haven't eaten since yesterday morning with her. Curse my appetite.' "Humph, fine I'm sorry." He said hardly audible.

"Now was that so hard to say? You know where the food is. Oh, and Tarble I got some of the kool-aid juices you like."

"Thanks, Bulma. You're really great."

From that point on the two brothers came to me every morning, except the days they're dad was off. Vegeta made it a habit to come over every Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday night, either he was beaten or not. Surprisingly we got away with this without any of our parents knowing for about two months, until my mother caught me sneaking him in one night. It was easy sneaking Vegeta in for a while but then it started getting more complicated. We were bound to get caught, but oh well we didn't get in trouble. Thank God he wasn't beaten that night.

"Oh hunny, what are you doing sneaking this handsome boy inside?"Bulma's mom asked naïvely.

"This is Vegeta. He's my best friend. Don't you remember I asked you if he could spend the night and you said yes?"

"Did I? You know how I forget things" She said giggling." I'll show him the guest room. Come with me Vegeta. The guest room is down the hall from Bulmas room. Here it is. If you need anything just holler."

"Goodnight Vegeta." I said kissing him on the check. This is the first night we were sleeping away from each other. 'It's going to be weird.'

**With Vegeta**

Tonight is the first night without the girl. I didn't expect it to be this strange without her. When I'm with her it's as every problem fades away. I feel protected and at peace. Don't get me wrong, this guest room is comfortable, but it's just not the same. I feel as my father could just come and snatch me.

'I'm going to do it. I have to go with her.'

**With Bulma**

'It feels so empty without him.' Then my prayers were answered, when the door creaked open.

" Vegeta?"

"Hey girl. You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy, did you?"He said with a smirk.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me."

"Don't get so confident. It just felt weird."

"It's okay. Come and lay down."

That night we went to bed holding hands. I wish we could stay in that perfect moment, but all good things must come to an end.

In the morning we went down to the kitchen and had breakfast with my mom for the first time.

"I hope you kids like what I made you."Said Bulma's mom.

"Mom, why haven't you been here in the mornings lately?,"I asked.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I've just been so busy. Today is actually the first day I haven't been busy in about three months and you know your father is always in his lab working on his inventions."

"Yeah, I know."

"So kids how do you like the food?"

"It's great mom. Thanks."

"It's good" Said Vegeta. "Idiot" he mumbled under his breath

"So how do you two feel about school starting tomorrow?"

"It's already tomorrow!? I totally forgot about it."

"How about you Vegeta?" Asked Bulma's mom.

"I'm, um, home schooled."

"Well that must be nice to spend so much time with your father."

'Yeah if you like getting the shit beat out of you.' "It's okay, I guess."

'_Ding dong_'

"I'll get that." I said.

"Oh, hey Tarble what's up? I thought your dad was off today?"

"He is unfortunately. That's why I'm here. He wants to see Vegeta."

'Ugh, what's that asshole going to do to him this time?' " Vegeta" I shouted." It's Tarble."

"What do you want, baby brother?" asked Vegeta as he made his way to the door.

"Father wants to see you."

"Great! What the hell did I do this time? Ahhh! Bye Bulma, see you tomorrow."Vegeta said sadly.

"Vegeta, stay safe" and with that he left.

* * *

It's been a week since then and I still haven't seen Vegeta. I'm really worried about him and Tarble, but they're strong so I'm pretty sure they're fine. They have to be.

Since the school is down the street, I walk home almost every day. When I arrived at the porch that Monday morning, my heart almost stopped beating. Vegeta was there lying on his stomach, with his back covered in blood. There was a knife stabbed inside him right beside his shoulder-blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'O MY GOD, O MY GOD! This can't be happening. Is he dead!?He can't be! Check his pulse Bulma. DUH!'

"Let me see." I bent down on my knees and took him in my hands. 'Well he still has a pulse, so that's good. I should try waking him up.'

"Vegeta." I said shaking him lightly. "Vegeta! Wake up please." I'm crying so much by now, I have a headache. "Don't leave me. You can't."

Then all of a sudden my heart skipped a beat as he lifted his head and looked at me with those dark hurtful/innocent sable eyes.

"Hey, B-Bulma." He said as the words struggled out of his mouth.

"Vegeta! What happened to you?"I said still sobbing.

He lowered his head as the words came out. "My f-father…. He's literally a b-back s-stabber. He said, trying to chuckle, looking up at me.

"This isn't funny Vegeta. I'm calling 911."

"But you p-promised you w-wouldn't tell anyone."

"This is different and you know it. Your life is on the line."

"Please."

"What the hell am I supposed to do then, Vegeta!? I'm not a doctor, you know."

"Yeah b-but you the s-smartest person I k-know."

"All I took was a couple of first-aid classes last summer and I don't know if I remember anything."

"I know you c-can do it. I t-trust you."

"Ok, but if you die, don't blame me.

I struggled to get his hands over my neck so I could carry him to the kitchen. Once we got there I cleared everything off the table and lifted Vegeta on to it.

I'm so uneasy about doing this. His life is in my hands. I hope I can do him justice.

He was lying on the table helplessly as I climbed up to the alcohol cabin, which is locked. 'I'm going to get into so much trouble,' I thought as I broke the lock and grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"Ok, I'm leaving this here and running upstairs real quick." I ran up to the main bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit.

As I came downstairs Vegeta was unconscious again, so I left him that way and put a wash cloth between his teeth.

"Alright Vegeta, if you can hear me, this is going to hurt badly. Here goes nothing."

First I took his shirt off and then it hit me. I've never seen him with it off before. 'Wow he looks good! Wait, stop it Bulma, you have to save his life.'

After I poured the vodka and pulled the knife out as quickly as possible, he let out a painful scream to let me know he was awake. Then I put a wash cloth to the wound and applied pressure to make it stop bleeding, but as I did this, I remembered something that no one probably would. Table sugar. Sure that sounds weird, but I learned in first-aid classes that it helps heal wounds fairly quick.

I let go of the cloth just for a second so I could get the sugar and when I returned to the table, I sprinkled it all over his wound and dressed it with a piece of gauze, while adding petroleum jelly to it. Then I bandaged the wound, hoping I saved his life.

He was passed out again. It wasn't till an hour later that he woke.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"What do you think? It still hurts, but it's bearable. I think you just saved my life." Vegeta said.

"Well, you're talking normal, so that's a good sign. Let's see if you can move now."

With the support of my arm, he was able to lift himself off the table, before letting out a small groan. I helped him all the way to my bed, so he could rest.

"Vegeta, why don't you take the bed tonight? I don't want to hurt you on accident when we are sleeping."

"That won't be necessary."

I put my head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Tarble. I can't leave him alone with father tonight. "

"But you can't leave mister. You have to rest."

'I know there's no winning with this girl right now. Damn it.' "Can you at least bring him here so I can tell him something?"

"Sure, no problem. Be back in five minutes."

'Hopefully that stubborn boy stays in bed. He's in no condition right now.'

"Tarble! I shouted, once I got outside. "Tarble!."

"Yes, Bulma?" Asked Tarble.

"Dang. That was fast."

"I was already outside looking for Vegeta. I'm worried about him, because father did something horrible to him."

"I know, that's why I'm here, Vegeta is in my room healing. I bandaged him all up, but he has to rest. He wanted me to come get you."

"Well let's go. What are we waiting for?"

Once we got to my room, Tarble rushed to Vegeta's side. 'What brotherly love.'

"Are you okay? I was worried about you, after what father did to me." Said Vegeta.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Asked Tarble.

"I'm feeling better thanks to her." He said, while pointing to Bulma.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?"

"Yes. Stay at the tree house tonight. I don't want you alone with father."

"Why don't I just lock our room, like all the other times?"

"You know as well as I do that he can bust the door open at anytime. I would feel better if you stay there for tonight."

"Fine then. I'll see you tomorrow."

When I escorted Tarble out, I was determined to get down to the bottom of things. I had to find out why they're father did this to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, what exactly happened to you?" I asked when I entered the room.

"I don't want to talk about it."Vegeta said.

"Come on. I know somewhere deep down inside-"I can't believe he cut me off.

"That information is between me and my father only. Is that clear, girl?" he said brutally.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it! You know I did just save your life."

"Yes and I'm thankful for that, but some things just aren't meant to be told. Especially about my pathetic life. You should just forget about me."

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you. Okay? You may not want to talk about it now, but I know somewhere in the future you're going to open up to me."

"I'm never going to get rid of you, am I?" He said chuckling

"Not that easily."

We were interrupted when the door to my bedroom flew open.

"Oh my. I didn't know Vegeta was here, sweetie". Said Bulma's mom.

"I forgot to tell you. He's spending the night."

"I don't know if that's a good idea today. It's a school night, Bulma."

"We both promise we won't stay awake that long. Right, Vegeta?"

"Right."

"Well, alright then. Remember bedtime is at nine o' clock,."

"Yes, mom. I know."

"Also, do you know what happened to the lock on the alcohol cabin? When your father and I went into the kitchen, it was broken."

"Nope. No idea."

"Okay, well, you two have fun and take care of Vegeta, he doesn't look that well."

'Thank God, my mother is so naïve.'

Both Vegeta and I totally ignored her, because we stayed up the whole night, once again. It's always so pleasant to spend time with him. I should have taken advantage of this, because little did I know what was going to happen the very next day.

When morning came, I made sure to help Vegeta out of bed very carefully and to change his bandage. I looked at the clock, to see how much time I had to get ready for school, but it was already 10:00 am!

"This is just perfect! I'm totally late for school. I have to get going." I said.

"Why don't you skip school today? It's not like you're going to die." Said Vegeta.

"You mean, you want me to play hooky!?"

"It's just one day. Besides, you're already as late as can be."

"What I'm I supposed to tell my parents when they find out, Mr. Smarty pants?"

"I don't know. You are a genius, right? I'm pretty sure you can figure something out. Just say you felt ill."

" Well, you do need someone to take care of you and I would feel ill if I left you all by yourself. So, I guess it's not completely lying. Ok, I'll do it!" I said smiling.

**With Tarble**

Sleeping In a tree house isn't exactly comfortable, but it beats sleeping in fear. I wish I could sleep at Buma's house like Vegeta does, but he says she's his friend and wants his "privacy" with her. He says he doesn't like her, but I know he does.

I hate going back to that place we call "home". If only mom was still here. I know she wouldn't have let any of this happen, but oh well.

Its twelve o 'clock in the afternoon and I'm dreading to go back home. I approach the house very cautiously, not wanting to upset father. When I enter the house though, it's nothing like I expected it to be. There are boxes and bins everywhere, with a moving truck parked outside, but what surprised me the most was father wasn't there.

**Back at Capsule Corp**

I, Bulma Briefs, finally got Vegeta to watch a movie with me. I'm the happiest girl on planet earth right now, but it was about to come all crashing down in a matter of seconds.

'Ding Dong'

"Hey, maybe it's Tarble, Vegeta. You should get it, because you do need to move around a little to get better."I said to interested in watching the movie and holding hands with him.

"Fine." Vegeta said, while getting up moaning in some pain.

Once he opened the door, both of us were shocked to see who was standing there.

"Hello, son. Is this where you've been disappearing to all this time?" Said Vegeta's father.

"How did you find me?" Asked a horrified Vegeta.

"Well, if you must know. I ran into a person, who calls himself master Roshi a couple of days ago. He was so kind to teach me an ability to sense ki.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That means you can no longer hide from me, because I will always know where you are. It's the ability to sense a destination, power level, and life force of anything."

"Impossible."

"If it is, then how did I find you smart ass? We need to get going, were moving."

"WHAT!?" Both I and Vegeta yelled at the same time. I don't know if Vegeta's father heard me, because Vegeta's voice overpowered mine for once.

"You heard me. Were moving. Now move your ass." He said harshly. I know where Vegeta gets it from now.

"No."

"What did you just say boy?" He then grabbed Vegeta where his wound was and he started whimpering in pain.

"Umm? Sir, I don't know if you know this, but you're in my house and I can get you arrested for trespassing on private property." I said.

He then looked at me and released Vegeta.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't realize this." He said embarrassed. "Boy, you have five minutes to wrap things up." Then he slammed the door and left.

"Oh God. Are you okay, Vegeta?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What does he mean you're moving!?"

"I don't know, but this sucks. Now my life is going to be pure hell. You are the only hope in my crappy life."

"I am?"

'Wow, did I really say that out loud?' "Yes, of course you are."

"I don't want you to go!" I said trying to hold back tears.

"It's alright. Like people say if we were meant to be then we'll find our way back to each other."

I hugged Vegeta not wanting to let him go, getting lost in our own world. We got snapped back into reality when we heard a horn honking non-stop.

"Change your bandage, while I go get something from my room."

He nodded as I ran to my room and grabbed my iPod. I came back downstairs to see him walking out the door.

"Vegeta, WAIT!"

"Sorry Bulma, Tarble came over and said father is getting impatient. I have to go."

"Take this" I handed him my IPod. "It has a texting app, that way we can text each other. My number is already programmed in."

He kissed me on the forehead and then my world faded away as Vegeta walked away. I've only known him for a little over two months, but I feel like it's been a life time. Hopefully what he said about us coming back to each other is true, because I can't help but feel we belong together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It's been two years since me and my "family" moved from West city and now it's nothing but torment for Tarble and me. The girl across the street used to be my only escape from this hell hole, but now there is no way out. All my hope went down the drain that day we moved, especially since a couple of days ago father found out about the iPod and crushed it into nothing right in front of me. Now it's about survival. Our top two rules are to take it slowly, day by day and most importantly not to get on fathers bad side, no matter what.

Today is Tarble's tenth birthday. I thought I would do something nice for him, since father doesn't do anything for us. We haven't eaten in two days and Tarble hasn't stop complaining about how hungry he is. I just know this is going to be a foolish idea. Letting down my pride for a simple stupid question.

'Here goes nothing.'

"Father." I said

"What do you want!?" He snapped.

"I was wondering if you were to be so gracious to allow Tarble and me to have something in our stomachs."

"Yes, I suppose I can do that."

"Really!?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course. Both of you can have my left over's, after I'm done here."He said gesturing to the already almost finished chicken bone and bowel of soup. "Take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it, thank you very much." I said with a sarcastic tone. "Were not dogs." Before I knew it a fist connected to my eye and sent me flying into a wall.

"You ungrateful little shit."

"Calm the hell down and go smoke some weed." The last part I said joking.

"Don't tell me what to do boy!" Then I felt another head pounding blow to the face, with a kick to the gut while I was still down.

I stood up, holding all the pain in, when Tarble walked in the living room/kitchen. His eyes starting wondering around the room to put two to two to together. His eyes finally landed on the most horrid being we know.

"Boys. Eat." Father commanded.

Keeping my eyes on him the whole time, I and Tarble finished off what was on the table. I couldn't help, but growl underneath my breath. I hate that man so much!

Me and Tarble entered our room of the two bedroom, one bath little house. It's nice, but I prefer more space.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry." Tarble said, starting to cry.

"Don't be and stop crying like a pathetic weakling. We are warriors and warriors don't cry." I said.

"Just because mom said we were her strong warriors, doesn't mean we are. We get our butts kicked around all the time."

"Please, baby brother. We survive the everyday battle with that monster in there" I said pointing to the living room. "And if that doesn't make us warriors, then I don't know what does."

"I guess your right. I'm going to bed."

With that I went to the bathroom and stared into the mirror for what seemed like hours. I examined my right eye which was beginning to blacken and sting. I punched the mirror, causing it to shatter, because I hated what reflected back to me. "I effing hate my life!" I shouted to the heavens.' Why can't something good happen to me and Tarble for once?' I thought going to sleep, not ever wanting to wake up.

**At Capsule Corp**

Waking up to my favorite song, 'I Miss You', by Blink 182 is a good way to start off the day.

_'Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_  
_The shadow in the background of the morgue_  
_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_  
_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_  
_Where you can always find me_  
_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_  
_And in the night we'll wish this never ends_  
_We'll wish this never ends_

_(I miss you, I miss you)_  
_(I miss you, I miss you)_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry_  
_I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight_  
_I need somebody and always_  
_This sick strange darkness_  
_Comes creeping on so haunting every time_  
_And as I stared I counted_  
_Webs from all the spiders_  
_Catching things and eating their insides_  
_Like indecision to call you_  
_and hear your voice of treason_  
_Will you come home and stop this pain tonight_  
_Stop this pain tonight'_

This song always reminds me of Vegeta. I miss him so much, since the day he left five years ago and it pains me. Having dreams of him is always a constant thing and it's the only place I ever see him; I wish it never would end just like the song says. There are also nights where I can't sleep wondering if he is thinking of me or if he is even alive.

I shouldn't even be thinking about Vegeta anymore, since I have a boyfriend of two years. Yamcha is an amazing boyfriend besides the fact that I caught him flirting with other girls. Believe me did he hear a mouth full and wished he had never been born. He promised he wouldn't do it again, but I know he lied. I don't know why I went back to him; I guess it's because I want to feel something again like I had with Vegeta. The picture on my night stand doesn't help Yamcha's case either. The camera captured a perfect moment of Tarble laughing at Vegeta's astounded reaction to me kissing him on the cheek. The truth is if Vegeta came back I would leave Yamcha in a heartbeat for him.

Today is mine and Yamcha's anniversary, so I have to look extra special. It's so hard being a girl and deciding between an outfit. Sometimes I wish I was a guy so I could get ready in a couple of minutes, but no I have to take at least an hour and a half just to get perfected.

I decided on a red dress that is above my knees a couple of inches, with rose like ruffles at the bottom, along with black high heels. My hair is down on one side and pinned up on the other. Getting the makeup to match was a little tricky, but nothing _stops_ Bulma Briefs. After two hours I'm all ready to go on that date.

**With Vegeta**

Tomorrow father is forcing me and Tarble to go to school, which I'm not excited for. He said and I quote "Going to school won't make you dumb asses get any smarter, but at least you get out of my hair for half the day." What a father, huh?

Today father is actually letting Tarble and me go downtown today with him. There's no fun in it since he expects us to keep our heads down the whole time, following him around like lost puppies. My pride will not allow me to follow such foolish rules.

Were leaving in a little bit and I have to find a way out of it, once and for all. I look all around; making sure no one is coming when I put my right hand over my chest. These thoughts of suicide have been going on for a while now and I'm finally going to give in. The ball of energy is setting in my hand and it's about to go through my heart, when that blasted song comes on by Good Charlotte.

_'This world_  
_This world is cold_  
_But you don't_  
_You don't have to go_  
_You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care_  
_Your mother's gone and your father hits you_  
_This pain you cannot bear_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_  
_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_  
_Hold on it gets better than you know_

_Your days_  
_You say they're way too long_  
_And your nights_  
_You can't sleep at all_  
_Hold on_  
_And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to know more_  
_And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to know more_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_  
_And we all have the same things to go through_

_Hold on if you feel like letting go_  
_Hold on it gets better than you know_  
_Don't stop looking, you're one step closer_  
_Don't stop searching, it's not over_  
_Hold on'_

Damn those guys. They make a good point; besides I'm being selfish, not even thinking about Tarble. I also don't want to take the cowardly way out. If I were to take my life then it would just be him and father; I don't want that under any circumstances.

The ball of energy disappears in my hand right in time for Tarble to come in.

"Hey Geta, come on! Were leaving."

"I'm coming Little brother."

"I can't believe he's letting us go with him, I'm so excited! Aren't you? You know what maybe we'll see Bulma, since we moved backed to West city. "

"Yeah, that would be great." I say putting on a fake smile.

It's funny how he's completely oblivious to what was going to happen only a couple of seconds ago.

**With Bulma**

As usual Yamcha is late which is getting on my last nerve. When he arrives in his mustang he's twenty minutes late.

"Hey Babe! What's up?" asked Yamcha.

"What the hell took you so damn long?! I snapped. "You know it is our anniversary."

"Yes I know. I had to take an extra long time to get ready for tonight. Don't you want a good-looking boyfriend?"

"Whatever, let's go."

"You do know where were going right?"

"No."

"It's a new fancy restaurant, they just opened down town. You're going to love it."

"For your sake, you better hope I do."

He gulped as we drove off in the daylight.

When we got downtown, we had to walk a mile away because the place was packed. He better have made a reservation or he's dead.

As we were about to enter the restaurant, I could have sworn I saw a familiar flamed hair style.

"Go on inside Yamcha. I'm going to go check something out."

"You want me to come with you?"

"No. I want to do this by myself."

"Ok. Meet you inside."

Following the hairstyle for at least a half a mile tired me out, so I got the guts to go face to face to him. 'What I'm I going to sat after all these years? Hey I see you're still alive. No that's idiotic.' I finally stepped right in front of him to be meet with a pair of blue eyes. I'm stupid this guys hair style is too short, it barley stands up.

"I'm really sorry. I thought you were someone else." I said.

"It's alright. It happens." Said the teenage boy.

'I'm so foolish. Of course it isn't Vegeta. Why would it be? He wouldn't just show up out of nowhere.'

**With Vegeta around the corner**

"Hey Tarble, did you see that?" I said loud enough for only Tarble to hear.

"See what?" Asked Tarble.

"I just saw a flash of blue hair around that corner."

"So, what's that supposed to mean?"

'It can't be Bulma. My stupid imagination is probably just screwing with me.' "Nothing, never mind."

**With Bulma**

The whole time I was on my date I couldn't help but think of Vegeta, while Yamcha was talking about some non sense. I didn't really pay attention to him at all. I hope that one day I and Vegeta will be in each other's arms again.

* * *

I know this chapter was just about how both Bulma and Vegeta's lives are without each other. So will these two love birds ever find a way back to each other? Keep on reading my fellow peeps and you shall soon find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh I should start to the disclaimer stuff: I do not own dbz or any of the characters.

Hey guys, sorry if I haven't updated as much as you like. I recently sprained my knee (it's in a brace that's uncomfortable) and on top of that I have to care of a screaming baby and a four-week old Siberian husky. Anyways enough of me and back to the story. :P

**Chapter 5**

Today is a Monday and I absolutely hate it! Nothing good ever happens and it's just so boring all day long. I hit my alarm clock dreading to get up at 6:30 in the morning to get ready for stupid school. Not even caring how I look today, I throw on a pair of blue denim skinny jeans, a blue polo shirt, and some converse, while throwing my blue hair in a pony tail. Now it's only 6: 40 am.' What the hell I'm I supposed to do for another hour and twenty minutes? Oh well, screw it I'm going back to sleep.'

**With Vegeta**

"Hurry up Vegeta! We're going to be late for our first day of school." Said Tarble.

"Why do you care? Trust me Tarble School is nothing to look forward to. It's nothing but teachers nagging you, along with annoying morons."

"You're not going to make any friends with that kind of attitude, besides were away from father most of the day."

"Who said I wanted to make any and that is the only good thing coming out of this torment."

"I'm pretty sure you're over exaggerating. Now come on it's already 7:50 am." "Don't rush me, I'm coming."

** With Bulma**

"Ahhhh! It's already 7:55 am!" I practically flew down the stairs and ran outside. I pulled out a blue capsule, pressed the top, and out poped a motorcycle. Driving as fast as I did, I'm surprised I didn't burn out. When I got to school the second bell rang, which meant it was already 8:05! I was running so quick, I didn't even realize what was right in front of me.

** With Vegeta**

I can't believe Tarble is in high school with me. He's so advanced that instead of being in junior high they bumped him up to the ninth grade which makes him a freshmen in high school. He better not embarrass me or he is dead.

Tarble and I are in the hallway after leaving the office from getting our schedules, when I ran into a stupid idiot.

"Did you not see me walking?" I said.

"No, I saw you. I just excepted you to move out of my damn way." Said Yamcha.

"Why you"- I was about to punch him when Tarble pulled me back.

"Leave it alone. He's not worth it Vegeta." Said Tarble.

"Vegeta? Haha what a stupid ass name." Stated Yamcha, while walking away.

"Let go of me." I said pulling away from Tarble's grip. "Hurry up and get to class."

My first class is English III with a Mr. Anderson. He's a tall bald man with a beard and looks strict. Ugh, just my luck. As soon as I entered he got up and led me to the front of the class.

"Class, this is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

I looked around and studied everyone fairly quick. That asshole I ran into earlier was sitting in front of the class, so I decided I had to sit far away from him. The rest of the class looked like a bunch of idiots. This is going to be a long school year.

"I'm Vegeta and I'm a senior. That's all you need to know." I said ignoring all the rude stares and comments.

"Take a seat where ever you like to." Said Mr. Anderson.

I took a seat in the far back where no one would disturb me. Surprisingly Mr. Anderson was a laid back teacher. He was more like a big teenage nerd. Maybe school wasn't going to be as bad as I thought.

After an hour the bell rang signaling the end of first period. Grabbing my backpack, I made my way to the door. This school is pretty big, I wonder how people get around here.

Finding my way to second period was pretty hard. The school bell rang again, which meant I was late for second period. I really didn't care. Ten minutes after it rang I finally found room 102. I have geology with Mr. Highly.

I handed him a blue piece of paper that excused my tardiness and it explained that I was a new student. Making my way to the back of the class, I spotted that moron I ran into again.' Great do I have all my classes with him?'

As I sat down, I noticed a bald, muscular looking teenager next to me. When I sat down he started talking to me. I ignored him and all I caught was that his name was Nappa. This class seemed to drag on. Remember what I said how maybe school wasn't going to be bad after all. I take it all back. This teacher is such an ass hole and on top of that he's boring as hell. Nappa started making comments towards the teacher and they were actually amusing. Maybe this Nappa person isn't bad after all.

The bell rang after 50 long minutes.' Thank God.' As I'm walking towards my locker somebody ran into me again, causing me to fall.' What is this? National run into Vegeta day.'

"You stupid idiot! Watch were your"- I was about to finish my insult when I looked up to see familiar beautiful blue eyes.

"B-Bulma?" I said in complete shock.

"Vegeta!? Is that really you?"

"The one and only."

I stood up only to be attacked with a humongous bear hug by the girl I haven't seen in five years. When I left, she was nothing but a girl, now she's a woman. She broke the embrace, even though I didn't want her to.

"O my God! What are you doing here, after all these years?" She asked excitedly.

"We recently moved backed a couple of weeks ago, right outside the city."

She was looking at me as if we were in our own world once again. God have I missed that look.' I would never admit that to her though.'

We got interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I looked to the left side of Bulma and saw that damn imbecile. 'What the hell is he doing with her?'

"Oh. This is Yamcha, my…" She hesitated and it looked like she was looking for just the right word to say.

Yamcha looked at her and appeared to be upset." I'm her boyfriend."

As soon as he said boyfriend it looked as if she was going to tear his throat out. Also, I felt angry and betrayed. She is supposed to be mine. How could she choose a pathetic weakling like that instead of me? I of course didn't let any emotion show on my face, even though it hurt me in the inside.

"Well, I should get to class. See you later." I started to walk away because I wanted to get out of that awkward situation as soon as possible, but of course she wouldn't let me go that easy.

"Vegeta, wait up." Bulma said as she caught up to me and left her "boyfriend" behind." Can I see your schedule?"

I was hesitant to give it to her, but after a couple of seconds I finally gave in and handed it over. Her eyes scanned it for a while then handed it back.

"Ha-ha. Oh wow. You have geology with Mr. Highly. That sucks majorly."

"Shut up. Your nothing but a little junior." I said sarcastically.

"For you information I'm a senior too. Did you already forget that I'm a genius?"Bulma said conceitedly.

'Man, everyone is moving up except for me.' "Whatever. Why don't you have Mr. Highly then?"

"Because, my specialty is in science and math. None of those idiot teachers can teach me."

"My, my isn't someone on their high horse today?" I said with a smirk.

"I'm always on a high horse. Anyway, we have two classes together from this period on. It should be fun."

I and Bulma made our way to gym, third period. I think this is going to be the best class this school has to offer. I'm always excited to get my muscles moving. Coach Armstrong made us play kick ball. I was first to kick on my and Bulma's team. Guess who was throwing the ball? Oh yea, that ass hole Yamcha. This is going to be interesting.

He threw the ball and I kicked it hard, but not hard enough to hurt him bad. The ball made a direct hit on his face and caused his nose to bleed. I snickered as he started to form tears in his eyes and I made myself to first base.

**With Bulma**

'Wow. I can't believe Vegeta would do that. He must be jealous.' I smiled just thinking that. 'Should I go see if Yamcha is okay? I would look like a bad girlfriend if I didn't, but then again I'm going to break up with him, so I guess it doesn't matter.'

I looked back to the field and realized Vegeta was already on third base. Everybody was to shock to notice he was about to make a home run. 'That's my man!' I thought starting to blush.

Once he made his way to the dugout after making a home run, a stupid slut was practically throwing herself on him. 'That's my body! Nobody else's! I'm going to give her a piece of mind!'

"Hey, SKANK! Back the HELL off!" I yelled while approaching her.

"Please, don't make me laugh Bulmer. Don't you already have a boyfriend?" she said as if I was stupid.

'That prostitute is getting on my last nerve! I feel as if I'm going to explode! My cheeks are red and I actually think steam is coming out of my ears and my name is BULMA, not Bulmer! I'm going to punch the %!# out of her!' I'm taking my claws out to attack until I feel an arm grab me around the waist to hold me back.

Looking back, I was expecting Vegeta, but it was Yamcha. I didn't even notice he walked off the field.

"Whoa, babe calm down. You don't have to protect me, it's alright." Said Yamcha.

"I wasn't talking about you, Yamcha. Leave me alone!" I said still very steamed.

"Then who were you talking about?"

The whore was about to say something when I interrupted her as fast as I could.

"Nobody. Go back to your team. We'll talk later, I promise." I said winking at him.

The whole period I was keeping my eye on Vegeta and that hooker. When she would throw herself at him, he would push her away and look at me as if he was annoyed. Gym went by quick, that's how something interesting usually goes. Time just fly's by.

Once third period was over I grabbed my backpack and made my way over to Vegeta. That slut saw me approaching and left, just like the little coward she is.

Next is computer class with Mr. Kinsley. I know Vegeta isn't going to like him, because no one does. He's a tacky, rude, fat a$$, that smells and looks like a slug. The only upside for Vegeta would be that Yamcha doesn't have this class.

We had to wait for tenth graders to come out of the class for a couple of minutes, so I and Vegeta had a chance to chat.

"Can I come over to your house after school?" I asked.

"That's not a good idea at all woman and you know that." He said.

"Come on I want to see your house and catch up on old times."

"Listen, I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't know how father will react and I don't want to take that chance. Not only will I be in danger, but you could be to. Why can't I come over to your house? I still know where it is." He said crossing his arms.

"My dad is working on a new invention and the house is filled with scientist. I have to get away from all that craziness. Can't I sneak in?" I asked filled with hope.

"Maybe some other time, today wouldn't be good. He's works on Saturdays and Sundays now, so you could come over then."

"Okay then, it's a date." I said blushing.

The tenth graders came out and I rushed to save a seat for Vegeta, but some other person sat down next to me. I gave him a cold glare then pushed him off the chair.

"I saved you a seat Vegeta. Now save mine because I have to go to the bathroom. See you in a bit."

When I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I totally freaked! I remembered I didn't put any effort in getting dressed today. Thankfully I always have my makeup capsule on me. After about ten minutes I returned to the class to find Vegeta on the other side of the room.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Now Ms. Briefs, you know we have assigned seats in this room. You will also receive one demerit for pushing Mr. Lopez out of his chair." Said Mr. Kinsley.

" D!# " I mumbled under my breath. Only Vegeta heard that and started chuckling lightly.

Finally after fifty minutes of pure boredom the class ended. Now it was lunch time. The food is pretty awful, but I know Vegeta will eat practically anything.

I was right as soon as we walked into the lunchroom, Vegeta ran to the front of the line. He packed whatever he could on to the tray and you could barely see his face, but his happiness would soon fade in seconds as he made his way to the register. The woman told him he had to pay three dollars for his lunch, but I knew his dad didn't give him any money. I ran up there and gave the woman three dollars before Vegeta could say anything.

As we sat down I turned to him and smiled. "Your welcome." I said sweetly.

"I didn't ask for any of your help woman, so don't expect a "Thank you." He said harshly.

"Really, because I think I just received one." I said deviously.

He put his hand to his chin and started thinking. Once he finally caught on, he let out a big growl.

** With Vegeta**

'Damn it. That woman is good, but I have missed her. I wonder where Tarble is.'

"Woman, I demand to know where Tarble is."

"How am I supposed to know? Oh that's right he's in high school also. The freshmen have lunch before us with the sophomores, so he doesn't eat with us."

"I understand."

As soon as I was going to pig out on my lunch I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately froze up in fear.

* * *

So who is this person who dares to sneak up on Vegeta? Is it his father who made a mistake by letting him go to school or is it a new foe or could it possibly just be someone who is trying to make friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of the characters.

**Chapter 6**

'What's father doing here? Maybe it isn't even him. I have to turn around to find out, even though I don't want to.' As I came face to face to the person who startled me, I automatically felt like an idiot for freezing up. It was just that pathetic weakling Yamcha.

"What do you want?" I said while brushing his hand off my shoulder.

"I want you to stay away from my girl! Is that clear or do I have to dumb it down for you?" He said in an insulting manner.

"Are you sure I'm the one who needs it to be dumbed down, because I don't think you know what you're getting yourself into." I said snickering.

"Is that a threat!?"

"You bet it is. You have no chance of defeating me, but if you want to give it a try, go right ahead."

"Alright then, let's go Shorty."

Right as I was about to punch the snot out of him, Bulma got in the way.

**With Bulma**

'Great Yamcha is going to get his a$$ kicked. I guess I have to go stop it.'

"Hey calm down boys!" I said stepping right in between them.

"Come on Babe! I can take him no problem." Said Yamcha.

"Don't make me laugh Yamcha. Vegeta would kick you're a$$ into the next dimension. Just walk away."

"No way I'm I backing down."

"It's over Yamcha. Now please just go, before you embarrass yourself."

"What do you mean it's over? Is it because of him? You've only known him for a day."

"No, I've known him since I was eleven and I know what he can do." I moved really close to Yamcha's ear so Vegeta wouldn't hear." I've been in love with him ever since we first meet. Sorry for breaking up with you, but my heart will forever belong to him."

"You have to be joking RIGHT!?" Yamcha blurted out.

"No. Now just leave us be." I said very irritated by the whole situation.

It seemed that Yamcha was walking away and we could finally have a peaceful lunch, but I was wrong. As I was making my way to sit down, I saw Yamcha charging at Vegeta who had his back turned.

'What a cowardly move.' I thought.

I got in front of Vegeta's back and yelled "Stop", but I was too late to stop Yamcha's fist.

**With Vegeta**

Turning around I saw the unbeleviable. That moron Yamcha punched Bulma in the face. She was on the floor holding her bloody mouth and that's when I lost it. I was going to let that imbecile walk away before, but now he's unleashed the beast.

First I punched him as hard as I could in the face and he went crashing into the wall. Then I rushed to him and started kicking him rapidly all over. I was about to finish him off with a ki blast, but I was interrupted by Bulma tapping my shoulder.

"You're going to kill him Vegeta. You have to stop." She said very serious.

"But he hit you! He has to pay!"

"I'm fine, really. It doesn't hurt that bad."

I turned away from her and looked at that imbecile one last time before backing away from him.

"Let's go before any teachers notice." Said Bulma.

But of course with my stupid luck, we didn't get away with it so easily.

"Oh, but I've already noticed, Ms Brief." Stated the principal. "Go to the nurse and get that checked out, then your free to leave, but you." The principal said looking in my direction." Follow me to my office right now."

I made my way down the long hallway of doom right behind Ms. Love, aka the principal. When we made it into her office I felt that all too similar feeling as if I was going to get yelled at.

"Now Mr. Vegeta, I know you're new and this is your first day, but I will not tolerate any fighting. You have ISS for the next three days starting tomorrow. If you get into any more trouble I will add more days to your punishment. Am I clear? Said Ms. Love.

"What's ISS?" I asked

"In School Suspension, so do I make myself clear?"

I moved my head up and down, just wanting to get out of there.

"Oh and I've just been informed that Yamcha has a concussion and is being sent to the hospital. You're very lucky that this your first day and you stood up for Bulma or you would have been expelled. You may go back to your classes now."

As I was walking out of the principal's office I couldn't help but think that this ISS couldn't be worse than any of father's punishments. I made myself to the hallway, only to be greeted by Bulma.

"So, what's the damage?" she asked concerned.

"I have ISS for the next three days and Yamcha has a concussion." The last part I said smirking evilly.

"Well that's what he gets for hitting such a face of beauty. WAIT did you say you have ISS!?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because that means you have to stay in one room all day by yourself, while a strict teacher watches you. Boo that means we won't have class together." She said pouting.

"How's the lip? It looks swollen."

"Nice, changing the subject. Its fine just hurts a bit."

"Listen I've had plenty of busted lips before and I know how to make the swelling go down. Just apply some ice chips in a clean cloth and hold it firmly on the lip. To get rid of any extra debris gargle your mouth with saline water and this should do the trick. "

"Thanks, sounds like you're starting to grow a heart towards me." She said joking around.

"Never. "I said crossing my arms. "I just know how uncomfortable it is to have a lip like that."

"Ha-ha, ok. Whatever you say."

"Well I have to find room 116 right now before I get into any more trouble. I would ditch but they might call father and I don't want that."

"You're lucky the principal forgot to call your dad because of your fight. Anyway I'll help you find the room. Follow me."

"But won't you be late for your next class?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. Computer class is my last period. I'm so smart, I only need four classes."

"That must be nice."

The walk over to fifth period was surprisingly quiet. Usually this woman doesn't shut up.

"Here it is. Room 116 with Ms. Stevens. Guess I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 am. Bye." Bulma said.

"Wait. Why at 7:30am?" I ask confused.

"Because, that's when ISS students have to be at school. So I'll meet you at the front of the school. Kay?"

After she spoke, she hugged me tightly then walked away down the hall.

When I entered the room fifteen minutes after class started, all eyes were on me. As usual I handed the teacher, Ms. Stevens, a blue piece of paper. Taking my seat in the back that's when I noticed that this class was going to be the hardest. It's calculus. I despise math with every inch of my soul. Hoping this class would go by fast; I put my head down and fell asleep.

I woke up to the glorious sound of the bell ending math class. Grabbing my backpack, I headed out of that room as fast as I could. Walking down the hall way I could feel everyone staring at me. 'I guess everybody found out about mine and Yamcha's fight.'

Ignoring all the stares, I made my way to my locker. As I was getting my Government book out, the stares and comments seemed to be getting stronger. Turning around I got frustrated and lashed out.

"What the $!#% are you looking at!?" I yelled while shaking my fist in the air.

Everybody got quiet and walked away after I gave into my anger.

I took my schedule out and glanced over it to find art as my sixth period. Finding it was easy enough since it was close by my locker.

Walking in the classroom, I could smell the fresh paint from the previous students who were in there. Looking around I couldn't find one desk, only round tables. 'Great now I actually have to associate with some of these morons.'

Sitting at the only empty table, I thought I escaped having to talk to anyone. Soon enough class started and two other people filled the vacant spaces next to me. One of them was that person Nappa from geology. He introduced me to his friend Broly, as if I cared.

The teacher Ms. Glye was maybe in her sixties and looked like a hippie. She's actually not boring, just free spirited. The cool thing is you could get away with murder in her room.

About thirty minutes into class Nappa tried to make small talk.

"So Vegeta what brings you here to West city?" Asked Nappa.

"What does it matter?" I snapped.

"Nothing, just wanted to get to know a fellow socially awkward classmate."

I let out a small chuckle. "What makes you think that?"

"What? "

"That I'm "socially awkward".

"Well you go to the back for every class and you don't like interacting with people very much."

"So what. I just don't like socializing with people."

"This makes you socially awkward my friend." Said Broly

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"So what makes you this way Vegeta?" Asked Nappa

'What I'm I supposed to say. Hey, you know my father beats me and my little brother, so I'm bound to have trusting problems, so I don't let anyone in, except Bulma. Hmm, I still wonder why I trusted her all those years ago.'

"Hello. Earth to Vegeta." Broly said, waving his hand In front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I said, snapping out of my deep thoughts.

"Ummm, why are you here at west city?"

"Again with that damn question? If you must know we moved back here because of my father's job."

"Whoa, why so formal with "father."

"Because he doesn't deserve to be called dad. You two ask a lot of questions. I'm done talking." I simply said. They just looked at me and rolled their eyes.

The bell finally ring, which meant just one more period then I'll move from this hell hole to another.

Dreading to go to seventh period, I pretend that I'm lost and wonder around the school until there's thirty minutes left in the class. As I enter Government the teacher gives me a death stare. I hand Mr. Drum my blue slip and explain that I was lost. He's death stare automatically grows soft and assigns me a seat in the front. 'Great, now I can't get away with anything.'

The whole class, except for me, is taking a test and I smirk knowing I won't have to do anything for the rest of the period. Putting my head down in my arms, I fall asleep once again, only to be awaken by the sound of the bell thirty minutes later.

Making my way into the hallway to meet with Tarble, my blood starts boiling at what I come to see.

* * *

So what is this that Vegeta sees? Is it unsuspecting? I know, but do you know? Wait and see my fellow peeps. Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or any of the characters.

**Chapter 7**

I see some little sophomore punks pushing Tarble around.' Why isn't he fighting back? I know he can take these little f#!%$ easy. Maybe I shouldn't help him; he has to toughen up, especially against father.'

But my mind set changes when I see one of them throwing a fist towards him. I move quick enough to catch his punch in my hand before it connects with Tarble. Looking around, I mentally curse myself seeing a teacher watching the whole scene, but I have to protect my little brother's pride.

Sending one of them a round house kick, he crashes into a nearby locker and leaves a dent in it. The other comes at me with his fist punching rapidly in front of his face.' He really sucks at fighting.' I dodge all his punches easily enough and take him out with a simple punch to the face.

" Vegeta! Why did you do that for?" Shouted Tarble. "I had everything under control."

"No you didn't, unless my eyes deceived me. I saw you getting pushed around by those idiots and you were doing nothing to protect yourself. As usual I have to be there to bail you out of trouble." I said making a statement.

"Violence isn't always the answer Vegeta. I was trying to reason with them and for your information I never ask for you to bail me out. I don't need your help."

'I can't believe he just said that.' "Fine then! Next time when you need help, see if I care!"

Tarble was about to say something, until the teacher who witnessed everything approached us.

"Both of you to the principal's office right now!" Said the teacher.

Walking off, not caring what the teacher said, Tarble shot me a look that pleaded me to oblige to the teachers command. 'Ugh, why do I care what he wants!?'

Walking down the hallway of doom, once again, I wonder why I'm I doing this. I just said I wasn't going to help him anymore.

When we arrived at the main office, I tensed up upon hearing my father's voice. Looking around, I didn't see him anywhere then that's when I realized his vocal cords had come out of a telephone.' Great, they disturbed him during his work. Now we're really going to get it.' Just then the receptionist called us in the principal's office.

Taking our seats, Ms. Love put all her attention on me.

"Mr. Vegeta. What is this the second time on your first day here? This must be some kind of new record. We just spoke to your father and he seemed just as upset as me. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"You have no idea what the hell you just did." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that? I don't believe I heard what you just said. Would you mind speaking up?"

"What's Tarble doing here? He had nothing to do with this." I said forcefully.

"Your brother is here simply to see what happens to trouble makers. I don't want him following your footsteps."

"Don't you think he would have f!#$%& done something by now, if he was going to "follow in my footsteps?" I said sarcastically.

"Seems you also have a mouth on you." Rubbing her fingers over her temples she said, "This is going to be a long year. It's barely in the middle of October and you already are giving the worst problems."

"Can we hurry up and get this over with? We have better places to be than here."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm I keeping you from doing something important? I wouldn't want to give you detention for talking back."

I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Already putting today as one of the worst days on my mental list. Reuniting with Bulma is the only good that came out of today.

"You have two more extra days of ISS. Next time you will be suspended. You may leave now."

Walking out of the school doors, I still feared what was to come. Trying to buy us some more time I asked Tarble if he wanted to go to Bulma's place.

"But father will know where we are. Remember the last time we tried to run away? He just followed our ki."

"I know, but I told him school ended at six today instead of four and he fell for it. He won't bother searching for us until then. So we have two hours to kill."

"Alright, let's go to Bulma's!" said an excited Tarble.

As we approached her door for the first time in five years, memories of the first time we meet came back. I was trying to escape fathers rage that day and somehow I ended up here at Bulma's front porch with a bloody nose.

Those memories were interrupted as Tarble started ringing the door bell. In no time Bulma was at the door shocked to see us there and in her bikini.

"Hi Bulma! Mind if we come in?" Asked Tarble.

"No, not at all. Come on in." She said with a smile on her face." I was about to go swimming. You guys want to join me?"

"Sure that would be great! But we don't have any swimming trunks." Stated a sad Tarble.

"That's alright. Vegeta could borrow some of my dad's and you can go in your boxers Tarble. I promise I won't be looking." She said doing her famous wink.

"Yea! Come on Vegeta."

Before I even knew what was happening I was shoved into a room and forced into a hideous pair of swimming trunks. I left my under shirt on, not wanting to expose anything to Bulma.

I went outside, embarrassed by the trunks I was wearing.

"You know your father has horrid taste in clothing." I said

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Bulma." Is it weird that were swimming during October?"

"Yeah, kind of, but it's not our fault a heat wave came in." said Tarble.

"I thought your father was working on a project and you absolutely had to be out of the house." I said interrupting them."What happened to that or were you just lying girl?"

"That's why I'm out here swimming, smart a$$."

"Humph." Was all I could mutter out.

For about thirty minutes I did nothing, but sit on the edge of the pool, looking at how much fun they were having.' I wonder if I still remember how to have fun? It's been a long time since I've had any.'

I snapped out of my thoughts in time to realize I was being pushed into the pool. I can't believe I didn't notice Tarble sneaking up behind me. I came up seeking air and pretty mad at him.

"Why the HELL did you do that for!?" I yelled.

"Geez. He was just trying to have some fun. Chill out." Said Bulma.

"Whatever."

I spent most of the time in the corner of the pool just chill laxing, until I noticed it was already 5:45.

" Tarble, we have to get going." I said.

"Aww, come on can't you stay for a little longer." Pouted Bulma.

I was about to object when Bulma splashed me. Splashing her back was actually kind of fun. We spent an extra five minutes having a splash fight until my shirt went up accidentally. My reactions were quick enough to put it down but I think she already saw the scar I was trying to keep a secret from her.

"What was that?" Bulma asked.

"It's nothing." I said trying to avoid the subject.

"That wasn't nothing, Vegeta."

"It's a scar he got from father like three years ago." Said Tarble.

"Shut up Tarble!"

"You can trust me. You do know that? Don't you Vegeta? I care about you guys so much and talking about it might help."

"Tell her about it if you want Tarble. I'm going to get dressed."

With that I left inside to get dried off and change.

**With Tarble**

"If you really want to know, I can tell you." I said getting out of the swimming pool.

"I don't know. It's his business. If he wanted me to know he would have told me himself." Said Bulma.

"Don't worry about it. He's just a grumpy person. Besides I think he wants you to know because he's letting me tell you. If he didn't want you to know, he wouldn't have gave me a choice to tell."

"Okay. Let's hear it. Are you sure it's okay for me to know?"

"Yes. Ok here goes nothing."

_It was a Tuesday night and Vegeta was minding his own business, that is until father threw a pair of his slacks on Vegeta's lap._

_"Get up and iron these for me. I have a meeting in the morning." Father said._

_"No. You have two arms and legs, do it yourself."_

_Father gave him a look that could kill then I got in front Vegeta trying to spare him._

_"It's okay. I'll do it." I said, not really looking forward to ironing._

_"Nope. I told your low life brother to do it."_

_"Ha, that's a laugh. I'm a low life? If I recall it, you're the one who dropped out of high school and lost his wife."_

_Before I knew what was happening, father and Vegeta were fist fighting brutally. Then he pinned Vegeta down and it just so happens that the iron was right above them on the iron board already hot. Father had a tight grip on him and with his free hand he reached up and grabbed the iron. Vegeta saw this and his eyes literally popped out of his head._

_"Get that f!#$%& thing away from me!" Vegeta screamed struggling to get out of fathers grip._

_It came closer and closer to Vegata's exposed torso. I tried doing something. My mind told me to interfere, but my body wouldn't move no matter how much I tried. Once the iron landed on Vegeta's skin I looked away in horror. It only took about ten seconds for Vegeta to let out a big scream and when he did father had a pleased look on his face. He finally took the iron away a second later, but it seemed to be for an eternity that the iron was piercing through my brother's skin. The air then seemed to be filled with the scent of burnt flesh._

_After this father walked into his room and acted like nothing happened._

"O my God Tarble, That's absolutely horrible. How did he survive that? He must have had at least a second or third degree burn." Said Bulma.

"I took him to the hospital, no matter how much he protested to go. They held him there for a couple of days until father came and signed him out. He said Vegeta was over re acting and wasting his "precious" hard earned money."

"The hospital didn't ask what happened to him?"

"Of course they did, but we just came up with some phony story."

"Whoa, I mean I knew you guys had it hard, but not that hard. I feel so bad for you two."

"Well, don't you sympathetic girl. We've been getting by just fine without you." A harsh, raspy voice said coming from behind Bulma.

"Vegeta. I didn't mean to upset you." Said Bulma

"It's fine." Vegeta said sounding irritated. "Let's go Tarble. We've already wasted enough time here."

"Ok, bye Bulma! See you tomorrow at school." With that being said, my brother and I flew away, leaving behind a worried Bulma.

'Hopefully father is in a merciful mode tonight.' I thought while flying away from our refugee house.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz or any of its characters

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You know how life just gets in the way. Anyways here is the next chapter :)

**Chapter 8**

As we approach the house my heart is beating so fast I could swear it's going to burst out onto the porch where I and Tarble stand. I can feel my temperature rising each step were closer to the house of horror. Cracking the door open, I see nothing but darkness. That's never a good sign. Turning around I can see fear plastered on my siblings' face.

"It's alright Tarble." I tell him, lying through my teeth. Nothing is ever ok." I won't let anything happen to you." That's the only true thing I say to him. I would lay down my life for this kid.

Entering our home is like watching a thriller movie. You never know where the murder/psycho is until BOOM! They kill you by surprise. The only difference between my father and them is he doesn't kill us, no that would make his life too uninteresting. He likes to see us suffer.

Walking inside and closing the entrance behind us, I get this uneasy feeling running up my spine. As were rounding the corner to the kitchen, the lights suddenly come on and there's a crashing sound. Looking behind me, I see Tarble on the floor unconscious and father right above him. 'Damn, he moves fast.'

"Aww, I didn't mean to knock him out that quick." Father says very sarcastically.

I look at him with all the anger inside of me, but at the same time I'm hiding my fear. Hopefully he doesn't see it.

"I heard you two dip $#&!$ got into trouble today and this little weakling," he said pointing to Tarble, "did nothing to stand up for himself against those punks. That's why I knocked him out. He deserves to be punished for being so soft."

"He was trying to reason with them because he didn't want to be like you."I spat at him.

"Your right, he's nothing like me, but you on the other hand, are exactly like me."

"I'm nothing like you!"

"But you are. Any ways let's get down to business shall we?"

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to avoid the obvious.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Vegeta. Your principal interrupted me during a very important conference. Lucky for your sake though, the clients still signed the contract, but you're not getting off that easy."

"Gulp"

**With Bulma**

The next morning I got up at 5:45 in the morning and took extra long to look good. I'm determined to always look good in front of Vegeta, unlike yesterday. Today I actually have time to sit down and have breakfast.

"Morning mom."

"Bulma, dear it's so nice for you to join us for breakfast. You're usually rushing out that door at the last minute." Mrs. Briefs said.

"Well, do you remember Vegeta?"

"You mean that nice young man that used to live across the street when you were eleven?"

"Yeah, you see he moved back close to the city and he's going to the same high school as me. I wanted to look special for him, so I got up extra early. We are meeting in front of the school at 7:30 this morning."

"Oh, how nice sweetie. You two would make me some gorgeous grandbabies." She said smiling.

"MOM! It's way too early to be thinking about that."

"Whatever you say dear. Hurry up and finish your breakfast, you don't want to be late for school and Vegeta."

**With Vegeta**

Getting up is torturous. I'm sore all over, my face is aching, and I only got about thirty minutes of sleep. Looking over at Tarble and I see he's still fast asleep. I decide to get dressed then wake up my baby brother from his peaceful slumber.

I go over to the bathroom and avoid the mirror, not wanting to see the damage my father left on my face. Taking a cold shower always soothes my aching muscles, so that's what I'm doing. Letting the cold water hit my face and trying to forget the events of last night.

As I step out of the shower, I grab my towel and dry myself. My hair is the first to be dried off very quickly then returns to its natural state. Sticking up in the air representing a flame. I then go back to our room and select my outfit, which is a red plain shirt, khaki shorts that go down to my knees, and a black sweater to cover the bruises on my arms, topped off with red converse.

"Tarble." I said quietly not wanting to wake up father. "Tarble. Tarble." I said a little louder.' Damn it. Why does he have to be such a heavy sleeper for? Light bulb!'

I push him off the bed and he looks like a fish out of water the way he's squirming. Holding my laughter in, I offer him a hand up.

"What was that for!? It wasn't very nice!" said an upset Tarble.

"Shut the hell up. Do you want to wake father up?" I asked, he shook his head side to side." I pushed you because you wouldn't get up. Hurry up and get dressed were meeting Bulma in front of the school in twenty minutes."I said in a hushed tone.

I pulled him up off the floor as he grabbed my hand. Once he was off taking a shower, my mind drifted somewhere else. To a time where I actually admired my father, but that all changed when mother left. I don't know what snapped in him that day.

Hating being alone with my thoughts, I get up to turn the radio on very low, only to turn it off ten minutes later when Tarble is dressed.

**With Bulma**

Arriving at school early is a new thing to me. It feels very strange, but I'll do it just for Vegeta. It's already 7:35 am and he's nowhere to be found. 'Damn, maybe he forgot about me.'

As I'm getting ready to leave he appears in the sky. 'Oh yeah, I forgot they could fly. Silly me, how could I forget something so out of the ordinary.' Now I'm thinking back to when Vegeta first revealed that he and Tarble could fly.

_It was a sunny afternoon and I had just bought a new red bouncy ball. All three of us were playing with it when suddenly it bounced way to high._

_Before I could say anything Tarble flew into the sky and caught it with a big grin on his face._

_"V-Vegeta, how did he just do that?' I asked with my jaw practically touching the ground out of pure shock._

_"What fly? It's quite simple really. We've known how to do it since we were small. I can show you up close."_

_I didn't even know what was going on until my feet weren't touching the ground anymore. I yelped in fear and clung onto Vegeta's neck for life. He only lifted me ten feet off the ground, but I was so scared. I guess he noticed when he looked down at me and gently placed me back on the ground._

_"You could give a girl a fair warning before you do something like that, you jerk." I said to him._

Looking back at that memory now makes me laugh. Here we are five years later and I'm still amazed that they have the ability to fly.

They come closer into view and I can now start to identify their faces. As they land my eyes see what they haven't seen in a long time. A beaten Vegeta.

My happy smile starts to slowly disappear into a sad one. I know Vegeta doesn't like sympathy, but I can't help it.

"Wipe that stupid look of your face woman. You know I don't like people feeling sorry for us." Vegeta said in a raspy voice.

"I know. It's just that…. What happened to you?" I asked truly wanting to know, so that maybe I could help him.

"You don't want to know." Tarble said cutting in.

"Tarble get to class or do something. Go make some friends." Vegeta said shooing him away with his hands.

As Tarble disappeared from our view, I couldn't help but examine Vegeta's face closer. The right side of his jaw was bruised along with a gash on his left check. There were also bruises on his neck, obviously from his father chocking him.

"Do you want me to help with your face? It's not like before. The teachers here will question you about what happened."

"I'll just tell them it isn't any of their damn business."

"Trust me, they're keep questioning you and it will annoy the hell out of you."

"Well then what do you suppose we do about it?" He asked seeming interested.

"Wait a sec. ok?" I said rummaging through my capsules. "Ah ha. Here it is." Pulling out a blue capsule, I let it poof open onto my hands. "Now let's see, this makeup is supposed to be the best in the world and adapt to anyone's skin color."

"Hold up. You're not putting any of that $#!% on me." Vegeta said backing up with his hands up in protest.

"It's not $#!%. Now stop moving, unless you want every one seeing your face this way."

"I don't care. Let them." He said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry so much, man. It's just some powder. Nobody will know it's there."

"Fine then. Do your worse, but if even one person notices I'm coming after you." He says scowling.

"I look forward to it." I say seductively. He just rolled his eyes. Typical Vegeta.

Applying powder to him is like applying powder on a baby's bottom. He keeps moving and just making it difficult. After a couple minutes my master piece is done. Handing him the compact mirror, I couldn't help but smile. You can't even tell there was a scratch on him.

"See, it's like last night never even happened." I said satisfied.

"It will do I guess." 'It's amazing; you can't even tell anything is there.' Vegeta thought.

"So on a different topic, what are you doing on Halloween?"

"Nothing. Me and Tarble just stay home and watch scary movies. We've never been allowed out to how do you say it? Trick or treat?"

"How about you two come over to my house on Halloween and I'll show you the best night of your lives. Skip getting the permission because we both know what's going to be said."

"I like the way you think, woman. We'll be there, you can count on that." He said smirking.

"Well, it looks like the time for us to part is here." I said looking down the hall to see a teacher coming our way." See you later." And with that I was out of his eye range.

**With Vegeta**

As Bulma walked away, an old teacher in about his seventies came to get me for ISS. The room we walked into was so dull and small compared to the other classrooms. Mr. Sergeant, a.k.a the old teacher, looked strict and grouchy, just like my grandpa. We haven't seen him in a long time though.

Looking over to the desk I can see seven different piles of work. I'm praying that all of that isn't for me. Sitting on this chair doesn't make it any better either. It's small and cold.

Mr. Sergeant looks over to me and then starts explaining what I'm going to be doing for the five days of ISS ahead of me.

"The seven piles of work here is from all your teachers. They are assignments that will be graded by the end of your fifth day. At least one packet from each class should be completed by the end of the day. There is no talking, chewing gum, or sleeping permitted. You may begin."

The first hour is complete Hell. I can't concentrate because of how quiet it is. It's driving me mad and making me want to fall asleep even more. I've only got about three questions done and I'm dozing off, trying my hardest to stay awake. Then a miracle happens. Mr. Sergeant falls asleep.' Thank God he's old.' Taking advantage of my situation, I also fall asleep for the remaining three hours before lunch.

* * *

OOoo, Vegeta is being a bad boy. Ha-ha, oh well I would probably do the same thing. Hope you are enjoying my story so far. If you have any ideas on what you would like to see, please be free to tell me and I'll see what I can do to work it into the story. PEACE!


End file.
